Falling for Reverse
by fuafua
Summary: Idol has bought a new mirror for Techno and Dubstep's office, but Techno is completely against it! As she goes to talk about it with Idol, Dubstep is all alone with the new mirror. Good thing his reflection has a little game for him to play. Rated T for Dubcest and stuff. I was possibly high while writing this.


Dubstep looked into the big new mirror Idol had bought for Techno and Dubstep's office. 'Do we really need one? I don't want to look at myself all day. She has no right!' Techno stormed out of her office and went to have a word with Idol.

Dubstep look into the mirror and smiled. _Boy, I look great today. Nah, I look amazing! _He grinned and placed his hand on the mirror. 'Hey, how 'bout a kiss?' Dubstep suddenly gasped. _My reflection just asked me to kiss him?_ 'Am I a person or am I you? I think I'm you.' The mirror laughed.

'But-t-t you are my reflection! You can't do this! You can't be doing all of this!' Dubstep took a step back.

'Ahahah! You wish! Say, how 'bout that kiss?' Dubstep's reflection seemed to step out of the mirror and take his place in the real world. 'Hm. Not bad. Better in my world though.' Dubstep stood there, lifeless.

'Oh come on, aren't you just perfect.' Dubstep's reflection took a step closer to the real Dubstep and took his hand.

'What are you doing?' The real Dubstep' voice seemed to steady.

'Trying kiss you, don't you think I'm perfect too?'

'What?!'

'I've seen the way you look at me.' The reflection laughed. 'Don't deny it.'

Dubstep seemed to blush. 'But, but that's just not possible!' His reflection laughed again and pulled him close.

'Anything is possible.' The reflection smiled as his lips met Dubstep's. Everything seemed to slow down as their lips met. Dubstep didn't push his reflection away, and his reflection didn't make an attempt to try and stop.

'St-t-op. Please, Techno-' He tried to say as they kissed.

'Don't worry about her.' The reflection quickly butted in.

His reflection pulled him closer and placed his under Dubstep's t-shirt and on to his torso. His reflection's hand seemed to move up and down his chest. 'Uahh~' Dubstep moaned.

'Teehee! You like that don't you?' His reflection smiled. He started to kiss his neck.

'St-t-top-' Dubstep tried to say but gasped before he could. 'Wh-h-ho are you?'

The reflection stopped kissing his neck and looked up. 'I'm Gyaku Dubstep. You can just call me Gyaku.'

'Huh? Th-a-ats a pretty unusual name for my mirror image.'

'Psh. Says the boy named Dubstep.'

'Hey! I'm not a boy!'

'Well you're acting like one.'

'Shut up.'

'Example A.'

'You are so rude.'

'Example B.'

Dubstep frowned. 'I thought you would be more fun.'

'Am I not making you happy?'

'You could try harder.' His face turned away from Gyaku. 'Gyaku.'

'That's my name! You got it right!'

'Of course I would get it right! Jeez, you are such a dumb ass.'

Gyaku smiled and kissed his lips again. 'Will we meet again?'

Dubstep hugged Gyaku. 'Please don't leave!'

'I need to get back to my Techno! She misses me!'

'Ok, here take this.' He handed Gyaku one of his kandi that read L.O.V.E. on it 'Don't forget me!'

'I hope to see you everyday! If you don't get rid of that mirror, we could do this more.'

'It's strange saying goodbye to a reflection that you just made out with.'

Gyaku laughed. 'You know it. Seeya pretty boy.' He kissed his nose and walked back into the mirror. The mirror rippled and the image of Dubstep returned to normal.

Dubstep laughed to himself and got up. At that moment Techno walked though the door, fuming.

'God! Idol said we have to keep it!' Techno pointed to the mirror and crossed her arms.

'Hey, that might be a good thing!' Dubstep hugged her and smiled.

'Hmm, fine. We will give it a chance.' They let go and Dubstep stepped out of the office. 'I just need to get some air!'

'Fine, but don't be long.'

Techno walked over to the mirror and stared into her own eyes. She gasped. 'Dubstep! Did you see that?!' Dubstep quickly ran into the room.

'What is it?!'

Techno shook her head. 'I swear my reflection just winked at me!'

Dubstep laughed and took her hand. 'I guess you might need air too.'

**((hehhehehhe. I ship Dubcest real bad. Sorry. BUT HEY. If you want, I could write some more on Dubcest and maybe Techcest? Maybe. Sorry, if it's kinda creepy! I really like Uke!Dubstep and Seme!Mirror!Dubstep. Yeah, I like yaoi. (Guys did you know the staff of MyMusic read the fanfic? -screams-That's why I haven't been updating much, plus with my self harm.) Yeah, thats it but yeah! Have a nice day!))**


End file.
